


Yukiran cursed drabbles

by yukiraniscanon



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Help, i love yukiran, im russian and stupid, yukiran, yukiran is canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiraniscanon/pseuds/yukiraniscanon
Summary: Basically it will be so chaotic and bad
Relationships: Minato Yukina & Mitake Ran, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. yukina accidentally texts ran instead of lisa

**yukinya UwU**

Hi Lisa

**yukinya UwU**

Today is a very important day

**yukinya UwU**

Me and Ran have an anniversary today

**yukinya UwU**

I need you to help me

**yukinya UwU**

Which one is better?

**yukinya UwU**

This one

**yukinya UwU**

*sexy yukina lingerie.jpg*

**yukinya UwU**

Or

**yukinya UwU**

*another sexy yukina lingerie.jpg*

**yukinya UwU**

This one?

**Ran**

Oooooohhhhh 😍😍😍😏😏😏😏

**yukinya UwU**

So which one is better?

**Ran**

Both are good but I prefer you without clothes 💖😏

**yukinya UwU**

Lisa what the fuck?

**Ran**

Oooh I feel that today’s night will be so good 😏❤️

**yukinya UwU**

Lisa what??? I don’t understand anything!!!

**Ran**

Darling I’m not Lisa 😊

**yukinya UwU**

Oh Mitake-San I didn’t notice that I’m texting you 😅... I’m sorry for showing you that, it should’ve been a surprise for you 😑

**Ran**

It’s okay, now I know that our anniversary will be wonderful 😏

**yukinya UwU**

So which one is better?

**Ran**

Today you’ll wear black one, and tomorrow you’ll wear red one 😏💋💖😘

**yukinya UwU**

Okay Mitake-san 😘😘😘

**Ran**

I’m waiting for you, I already imagined how I’ll come closer and kiss you passionately, then I’ll carry you and we’ll go to bedroom, and I’ll start leaving soft kisses down your body😍😍😏😏😏😏 

**yukinya UwU**

Stop saying this Ran-chan, I already want you 😍😘💋💖

**Ran**

Don’t worry baby, I’ll come home soon 😘

**yukinya UwU**

😍😏😘😍❤️💖❤️🥵🔥💖🔞🥵😏💖🔥🔥🔞😏😏

**Ran**

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️💜💜💜💜💜


	2. ah hakanai

I love yukiran.

ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai

ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai

ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai ah hakanai

They’re married


	3. yukina pregnant

yukina is pregnant omg who’s the father?!?

the father is...

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

ran minato!!!!!!!

omg is it a boy or a girl

omg it’s a cat

omg yukina just gave birth to a cat holy fuck

welcome to your new family cat minato 😍😍😍

(plot twist it’s cat valentine)


End file.
